


Cloak of Despair

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dementors origin story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloak of Despair

The sunset on the last day of spring and the child drew its last breath. Death welcomed the child with open arms but did not leave the island. 

By the seventh day, death had taken more than half the island. 

Those who were still living hid in a cave hoping death would not find them. 

But Death found them and amused that they thought they could hide from him offered them a chance to live. 

All they would have to do is put on a black cloak and destroy all mirrors on the island. 

Only one person refused Death offer, but Death told him that he was wise to refuse. 

Death welcomed the young man and the young man went to him willingly. 

For many years no one came to the island and those that lived were content. 

One night during a terrible storm a powerful dark wizard arrived on the island to escape those who wished to punish him for his crimes. 

The people welcomed him and could not understand why he backed away horrified by their appearance. Not until one found a mirror and saw it's reflection for the first time. 

Death appeared before them again with the young man by his side and smiled at them. 

"I gave you what you wanted and you will live, but only in darkness," Death told them before leaving them once again.


End file.
